


Petrichor

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: Lotor and Allura had never experienced rain, at least not in the way it fell on Earth. Turns out they're fans.





	Petrichor

Going back to visit, once everything had settled a bit, seemed only fair. Lotor couldn't say he was the biggest fan of the idea when it had been initially presented, but the human Paladins did deserve to see their loved ones and the world they'd been fighting for. He'd never been to Earth himself, which made his desire to accompany them rather intense. The fact that Allura wished to go as well only made the idea more enticing. 

The first diplomatic ventures had been very similar to the preceding ones he'd handled, and it wasn't long before he and Allura had a bit of time to themselves. Somewhat disoriented with the freedom to be found after the ground for peace had been broken, he found himself pacing the floor of the Garrison's main hub, waiting for Allura to finish the meeting to which she'd been invited.

He felt strange, here. Then again, he likely would have anywhere. After everything that had taken place he was out of sorts, with himself and with Allura as much as with the mission. Having it over, finally, was so very new it felt surreal, moreso than the immediate aftermath of the rift...but now was not the time to think of that, he chastised himself as she walked through the door. 

"I'm sorry; there's not much for entertainment here unless you're interested in Earth's defensive plans over the past few decaphoebes." She said it with a smile, but stopped to furrow her brow at him. "Are you?"

He could only make a small sound in his throat. "At another time, perhaps. I find I read so very much in the rift that the prospect does not fill me with the interest it would once have. I would like to go exploring, however...have you some free time?"

At that, she smiled, looking relieved. "Yes. I must return in several vargas to speak with another group of Garrison soldiers, but I am free to come and go as I please. It doesn't look like the weather is very nice for exploring, though..."

"I believe we are both hardy enough to resist what seems, by the gathering clouds, to be impending precipitation. I am rather fascinated by the concept...it has been quite some time since I've beheld true rain."

At that, she looked a bit comforted. "It's very pleasant here. Much different from Altea, but soothing."

Lotor simply nodded, and without another word they left the compound to walk the grounds. They were not completely alone, with recruits and soldiers on drills and exercises going by frequently, but all were very respectful and Lotor found the grounds to be quite pleasant. 

"It's rare that it rains here," Allura murmured as they strolled. "When it does, it turns dark like this. It's quite beautiful, really. I loved watching the storms when I was resting in the hospital."

Lotor didn't reply, having no idea what to say to that. He knew of everything that had taken place, but had no idea what he felt about it as yet. It had simply been too much too fast, and they'd agreed to take things very slowly.

He was a bit surprised when the rain began to fall, however. Of course, he'd experienced it before on multiple planets, but this, well, _this,_ was beautiful. Much more intense than he believed he'd ever seen, and the accompanying lightning and thunder made his blood feel as if it were dancing. 

They were both soaked within moments, and Lotor found himself grinning for the first time in he couldn't remember how long. When he looked at her, through the curtain of white plastered to both their faces, she was grinning as well. Before long it had turned to laughter, the kind that healed where words couldn't. 

The storm didn't last terribly long, and they'd started back, completely soaked, when the clouds broke and a hint of sunlight came through. Without asking or discussing it in the slightest, their hands joined as they walked, fingers lacing together. 

"Do you smell that?" She asked softly when they stopped near some trees. "Earthlings call it petrichor, the way the ground smells after it rains."

Lotor considered for a moment, then squeezed her hand. "It's quite refreshing. As though the rain has washed all the world anew."

"Perhaps it has," she said very softly, not looking at him. He sighed and brought her hand a bit closer to him.

"Perhaps it has indeed," he agreed. 

It could never be quite so simple, but a beginning was all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is but I love rain and I think they would too.


End file.
